How To Drag Your Trainer Through the Worlds
by Silente2
Summary: What if the fight at the dragon arena would have ended worse? Hiccup dies and Stoick and Toothless have to face the consequences. This is a 'Hiccup-runs-away' story with several story arcs. Rated T for safety and future chapters.
1. Chapter - Reward

**Author's Note: I want to bring to your attention that this is the first time I ever tried to write a fictional text in English. I am not a native English-speaker and would be therefore very happy if you could spend your time telling me how to improve my language skills.**

**What can you expect from this story you may ask? First I want to say that Backroad's "Good Thing You're Already Dead" inspired me for this first chapter but other author's work will influence the yet to be written chapters. As there is to be seen in the description the fight in the arena, supposed to be Hiccup's reward for being the best in training, finishes worse than in the film - Hiccup dies. In the upcoming chapters the people of Berk will have to face the future while I am concentrating on Toothless' and Stoick's deeds.**

**I certainly will add new features for Toothless.**

**I will work on the first couple of chapters and see if people are interested in this story and than decide whether to further spend my time on it or not.**

**Go watch the movie until Hiccup has to face the Monstrous Nightmare in the arena or just jump ahead if you know it by heart.**

**Last but not least: I do not own any characters in this and they belong to their rightful owner!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Reward**

Hiccup stood in the arena not so ready to kill his first dragon. The whole village had gathered around the arena, to watch him being the awesome Dragon-Slayer they thought him to be. Why could not Astrid have been the one to win the training? She really had wanted to win, she had been so angry with him, she had even followed him into the forest discovering his secret – Toothless. She was the only one in the entire village to know about their relationship. Hiccup had befriended a dragon and was now supposed to kill one. He could not do it. He simply did not want to do it.

Astrid stood in the gate smiling reassuringly at him. His father hold a speech but he did not listen. Hiccup stood there, only a small knife in one hand and a shield in the other. Gobber finally released the Monstrous Nightmare which than crawled into the arena. Its eyes were focused on Hiccup who first dropped his knife, afterwards his shield and at last his helmet.

"I am not like them." he whispered to the Monstrous Nightmare.

His father got curious, stood up and leaned further into the arena, watching what was going on through eye slits.

Hiccup's gaze met his father's. "We don't have to kill them. They're not who we think they are!" He than held out his hand for the dragon to sniff at it. The dragon was supposed to be one of the most dangerous of all species, but a Night Fury was the most feared of them all and still he had managed to become friends with one. He had nearly earned the Monstrous Nightmare's trust when Stoick got impatient, grabbed his hammer and hit the iron fence surrounding the top of the arena, causing a thunderous boom inside the pit.

"What are you doing Hiccup?" he shouted.

All the noise disturbed the Monstrous Nightmare who than attacked Hiccup. The teen turned around, tried to grab his shield, failed, and ran away screaming. He was only saved by Astrid throwing her hammer and hitting the dragon on his snout and by this means splitting its attention. Meanwhile Stoick worked his way through the gasping masses to the gate. He opened it, gesturing for Astrid to get out of harms way. He tried to get through to his son, but Hiccup was busy saving himself. Stoick grabbed the next best item he could get his hands on – Hiccup's shield – and threw it at the dragon, missing.

In that moment the sky darkened, a whistling noise, like the wind howling through every hole in a house, could be heard. The iron net covering the arena exploded and smoke filled the pit. The villagers just saw purple light orbs explode and when the smoke lifted the Monstrous Nightmare was cowering unconscious at the wall. Hiccup stood in the middle of the arena facing another dragon, not even flinching.

"Night Fury!" Gobber shouted. The whole village gasped in shock yet again.

Stoick roared into action, swinging a hammer while running to attack the beast. The dragon turned around, snarling at Stoick. It then simply shot the hammer out of Stoick's hand and returned its attention to Hiccup, its gaze flickering over his body.

Fear was still written into Stoick's face as he grabbed another weapon – an axe this time – to attack the devil again. Not fear for is own life nor for the village, but fear for Hiccup. This time Stoick did not announce himself, he just ran to the dragon.

In that moment the Monstrous Nightmare bellowed as he became conscious again. The Night Fury's attention turned to the other dragon so Stoick had no one to stop him. Hiccup screamed, "Toothless!" The dragon turned around to see the chief charge at him and shot the second weapon out of Stoick's hand. Or he at least tried to, Stoick's grip of the weapon was so firm, he was thrown off his feet and collided with the wall, the breath knocked out of him. Shock was written in his face. Had his very own son warned the dragon of his attack?

While the Night Fury's attention was still on him the Monstrous Nightmare stood up again and bathed Hiccup in flames. Stoick was condemned to watch without being able to interrupt the dragon. He had to watch his son's death passively. The Night Fury roared in outrage, his toxic-green eyes glowing, turned around to face the Monstrous Nightmare and fired his purple orbs of energy rapidly blasting the other dragon to smithereens. At this demonstration of pure power the villagers awakened from their state of shock and all jumped into the arena to attack and bring down the devil.

Toothless fought like he never had fought before. He still did not want to realize Hiccup's death. He still thought Hiccup was alive and needed his help. He still felt the urge to defend Hiccup, his best and only friend in this otherwise lonely world. He saw all the Vikings coming at him but did not realize any details. He just fought and fought.

A group of Vikings charged at him with a battlecry and he turned around quickly, unfolding his wing behind them so they were trapped and then shoved them into the wall. From behind another group of Vikings jumped into the pit with an ear ringing battlecry and Toothless turned around, rapidly shooting again, until none of them had any more weapons in their hands and ran away screaming. Another single Viking had sneaked up from behind and in a split-second decision Toothless swiped him with his tail so he flew out of the arena. The fighting went on for a long time, Toothless held his ground all the time, reminding himself that Hiccup would not want the humans to be killed or severely injured.

Finally he had defeated every single one of them. He stood panting, his gaze sweeping over all the Vikings littering the ground, they were moaning or unconscious. No, he had not defeated everyone, that female Viking Astrid, the only human besides Hiccup he knew, stood in the gate with wide eyes staring at him. "Toothless." she whispered. He flicked his head and his eyes were no longer ablaze. The rage had left him and was replaced by regret and grief. He turned, sat down and took a look at Hiccup's body. It was totally charred, only his face untouched, the hair singed and shock written in his staring eyes. Toothless carefully nuzzled Hiccup's head to remember his scent but he could not find it. The scent of coal was too strong. If dragons could cry, he would have done so immediately.

Some Vikings stirred, stood up and grabbed their weapons, reluctantly nearing the hunched dragon. Astrid ran to Toothless' side, blocking the Vikings that tried to reach him.

Stoick was totally confused. Had his whole village of formidable dragon fighters been defeated by a single dragon, although probably the most powerful of them all? Had Hiccup befriended this dragon? And what was Astrid doing, covering that monster? And was that expression on the dragon's face grief? No, he could not give in to such thoughts. Dragons were their enemies, had forever been and would forever be. A dragon had killed his son, his treacherous son, yet his son.

In that very moment Stoick had decided to stand up and do something about the situation but the Elder appeared on top of the arena and sprang, to the shock of all attending Vikings, into the pit and faced the dragon without any hesitation. The dragon raised his gaze and both, Elder and beast, stared at each other while the time stretched. It seemed as if a silent conversation was going on between the two when, finally, the dragon stood up and retreated to the edge of the pit, leaving room for the Elder to examine Hiccup.

* * *

**Author's Note: I would like to thank you for reading this first chapter. I would be enthrilled if you could spend your time and review this, tell me how you like it and how bad my English is.**

**Thanks to JoyRose10 for correction some of my grammatical mistakes!**


	2. Chapter - Nothing

**Author's Note: I do not own any character in this and they belong to their rightful owner!**

**Over 300 hits in one day? I am overwhelmed! As this chapter is somewhat shorter the next one will be extra-long to compensate.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Nothing**

Pain - pain had been the only thing Hiccup had not experienced. In one moment he had warned Toothless and in the next he had been encased in heat. First came the physical experience of shock - everything was numb. He did not realize the situation he was in. Than his skin began to tingle, he looked down at his body, saw his skin blister and collapsed.

He was awake but did not know where he was, given he was alive after all. Or had he passed over to the afterlife? He saw nothing. Not because he was blind but there was nothing to be seen. An infinite nothing surrounded him, eventually shading into mist. He did not dare look down in fear of what his body might look like and what he was standing on. Hiccup had no feeling in his feet, he might be standing on ground, floating around or falling down.

He heard something shuffle behind him and turned around in time to see Toothless appear out of the mist. His friend trotted over to him and sat down. "Am I dead?" Hiccup asked. Grief appeared in Toothless' eyes. The dragon nodded. Hiccup's mind started working. _So he might be in the afterlife already. Having Toothless with him would mean they both had died_. He felt a tingle in the back of his neck, he was not sure yet, so he asked again, "Are we, are we both dead, Toothless?" The Night Fury looked up, slowly shaking his head. "So, what are you doing here and where are we if you are still alive?" Hiccup asked, totally confused. A look of pain flickered across his friend's face although he remained still.

"I don't know what we are doing here but I can tell you this is not the afterlife!" Hiccup was startled at the sound of another human's voice and whirled around to face the Elder.

"Elder? What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

The Elder answered, "I am here to guide you two."

The teen was interrupted by a thunderous laughter when he wanted to question the Elder. Toothless tried to hide behind Hiccup, without success. A gigantic person carrying a hammer that crackled with energy walked into sight. He was followed by a woman nearly his size whose skin bore two shades, one half looked normal while the other half was dark blue. The male spoke with a reverberating voice, "What have you gotten yourself into this time, son?"

Hiccup realized just in that moment that Toothless tried to hide behind him and was whimpering. "Hey bud, what's up?" Hiccup asked soothingly.

The giant answered, "It seems we haven't always been good parents."

As Hiccup whispered, "Parents?" the Elder decided to participate in the conversation.

"Hiccup, you are facing Thor and Hel. Toothless is considered to be the _unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. _Thor, god of thunder and lightning and Hel, goddess of death."

Hiccup was confused. "So you, Thor, are Toothless father? How does that even work?" he asked.

Thor smirked, "You shouldn't waste your energy on this question. More important is how we can get you back to Midgard."

"Wait! Is that even possible? I died and you could consider my death even a pyre!"

This time Hel answered, "I most certainly would not want you in my realm and you do not fulfill Valhalla's requirements either."

"May I offer to explain it all to him?" the Elder volunteered.

"I don't see why not," Thor returned. The gods left with the words, "Hiccup, we expect a lot of you."

* * *

"Toothless' parents may be gods and he inherited a lot of power from them, but he is, contrary to his parents, a living being, neither immortal nor all-powerful. Yet he can perform magic under special given circumstances. Magic itself relies on balance. When Toothless gives you back your life you have to think about something to give to him in return, something equally valuable. Everyone involved is required to be present and approve of the magical act. That would be Toothless as being the one to channel the magical power, you as his target, Thor as the source of the power and your father as the representative of Midgard's inhabitants. Still I have to warn you that some side effects may occur."

At this point Hiccup felt the need to interrupt the Elder's explanations, "Which side effects? Could I become a draugr?"

The Elder laughed, "Hel, no. Toothless simply might pollute Thor's energy while channeling it. That could result in you receiving some of Toothless' attributes, like his eyesight or something similar. The only questions remaining are wether you are willing to return to Midgard and what you could give to Toothless. I am leaving you two to your thoughts now. I will know how you decide." With these words she faded into nothing.

"So bud, are you willing to drag me back to Berk?" Hiccup asked his dragon. Toothless nodded determined. "So what can I give to you that is of value to you? I have no worthy possession and I'd rather doubt goods would be useful to you. You are stronger than me, your senses are most likely better, you are intelligent and you can fly. What can I give to you that you don't already have?" Toothless stared with huge eyes at him. He nudged him to continue. "I can't give you back your tailfin, can I?" Toothless shook his head. "I am talking the whole time and you can't answer - hey! Is that something you'd want, the human tongue?" Toothless nodded emphatically. "Than we just have to wait and hope the Elder can talk my father round."


	3. Chapter - Magic

**Author's Note:****I don't own characters in this story. They belong to their rightful owner!**

** Snowflake: Hiccup wont need to teach Toothless Norse (It's a kind of magic!) but assist him in adjusting his vocal skills.**

**I would like to apologize for the long pause, I have been kind of busy recently. As I said: Long chapter, now.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Magic**

Astrid and Fishlegs were standing in the arena, trying to feed Toothless. "So he only eats Cod?" Fishlegs asked.

"As far as I know he can eat almost everything but he prefers Cod above all other fish." Astrid explained.

"Why isn't he moving if you offer his favorite food?"

"I don't know. He seems to breath though." Astrid answered, pointing out Toothless' moving chest.

"Is he unconscious?"

"Why should he be? We haven't hurt him or anything. He just surrendered himself."

"You call beating the whole village and causing several broken bones surrendering?!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"You know what I'm talking about. As soon as he realized that there was nothing that could've saved Hiccup he backed down." Astrid recalled.

"What did Hiccup think, trying to convince his father, Stoick the Vast, to trust the dragons?" Fishlegs mused.

"You ask that instead of why Hiccup bonded with the Viking's nemesis?"

"We both know that Hiccup always has been different form the rest of us. You yourself got suspicious as Hiccup the Useless achieved something in training. Remember the last dragon raid? He claimed to have shot a Night Fury. After connecting the dots I actually am not surprised by Hiccup befriending a dragon, the fiercest even." Fishlegs finished.

"I doubt that Toothless is the fiercest of all dragons. To me he seemed to be an intelligent and curious creature." Astrid responded.

"I wonder whether you have seen him fight after all. I tell you one thing: that was fierce!"

As soon as Fishlegs had finished Toothless jerked awake, his toxic green eyes narrowing on the Viking teens.

Fishlegs backed away. Astrid showed the fish. Toothless shook his head, his look getting curious. He tried to lean forward to snap the fish out of Astrid's hands but realized he was chained.

* * *

Stoick was angrier than he ever had been in his life and he always tended to get really angry. He thought that after three days his anger would be replaced by grief but he was as angry as he had been in the moment he had seen Hiccup die. He needed to do something, stop lingering around. He would go to the arena and kill that black devil that had bewitched his son's mind. Why had they not killed him in an instant? He could not remember. As he opened the door to get moving he faced the Elder awaiting him. "You want to speak with me?" he asked confused. The Elder just nodded. "Take a seat." He gestured for her to come inside.

"Stoick, you need to let go of your rage. It may eat you up from the inside." the old woman warned after she had stepped in.

"You expect me to be calm after I had to witness my son's death?" Under regular circumstances he would treat the Elder with utmost respect but at the moment he was just taken aback.

"That's why I wanted to speak to you." At Stoick's confused look she continued, "We had a talk."

"Who the heck is we?" Stoick interrupted.

"Hel and Thor, Hiccup and Toothless." was the short answer.

Stoick's mind wandered away. Hel? Surely Hiccup's death could be considered while fighting? He deserved better than Hel, did he not? And how was Thor connected? Who was that Toothless? "Toothless." he murmured absently.

"You aren't listening, are you lad?" the Elder stopped her actual explanation. "Toothless is Hiccup's dragon."

"Hiccup's dragon? You mean the beast that took control over my son's mind?" Stoick asked dryly.

"Stop it Stoick. That is why I told you to let go of your feelings. You need to be at an emotional balance to make the right choice."

"Choice?"

"Slowly. First of all we have to talk about Hiccup's and Toothless' bond. You have to stop to the see the dragon as a force of evil. He is not responsible for your son's death although he most likely thinks himself to be a lousy guardian. Additionally, you have to accept that Hiccup sided with the dragon out of free will."

That was really comforting. His son had not gotten bewitched, he was a traitor. "Why are you telling me all this?" Stoick asked.

"There is a way to get him back to the living, if specific circumstances are given."

"How?" Stoick could not find the strength for proper sentences anymore. First he had to witness his son's death, then he is told that his very own offspring is treacherous and at last he is given a shimmer of hope. A hope he was not even sure he wanted to hold on to. Would he want his son back although Hiccup had sided with the Viking's nemesis? Why had everything to be so difficult?

The Elder explained how the magic works, that Stoick had to wish for his son to return and to trust the Night Fury. The last part was the most difficult for the chief. "Give me some time to think about it all." Stoick requested.

"Of course. But I have to tell you that time is running. I will return in the evening." With these words the Elder left Stoick alone.

* * *

As she had promised she returned some hours later. In Stoick's opinion the time had not been enough but he knew the Elder had to have her reasons. He was torn between hating his son for treating the Viking's traditions so badly and grieving for Hiccup. The question remaining was whether he wanted his son back badly enough or not. Even if Hiccup returned to the living, what good would it do him? He needed to be punished, no matter what, Stoick needed to keep his face as a chief. He came to a conclusion. "You spoke with Hiccup?" he asked the Elder.

"I did." was her answer.

"And he wishes to return? Does he realize I'd have to exile him afterwards?"

"He wants to live again for other obvious reasons. I think he cares about this village's people less than they did care about him."

"What do you mean by that. _I_ do care about him, he is everything I am left with. He has friends, his apprenticeship at Gobber's and his success at training."

"You really don't know him well, Stoick." the Elder said tilting her head questioningly. "He feels like you never listen to him", she shortly paused, "which I fear is the case. He has no friends in his peer group, up until recently they either completely ignored or bullied him. I expect you to come to the conclusion that his training only worked out so well as his friendship with Toothless taught him a lot. The only thing he really might miss would be the ability to use the smithery." the Elder finished.

That did it. Stoick knew he was a good and respected chief but he wanted to make up for being a bad father. He would have to outcast his own son but he wanted to listen to Hiccup's wishes for once. These other obvious reasons for him wanting to live again she had mentioned did not even matter to him anymore. "Let's go" was all he said.

* * *

The Elder had led him to the arena. "Do we really need that black devil?" the chief asked.

She sighed. Did he need to be _that_ stoic? "Can _you_ channel the power of the gods?" she asked him.

"No." he had to admit.

"So we do need _Toothless_."

Although his every instinct screamed at him for freeing the dragon he did it. He had had a lot of time to look at the beast during the fight this was the first time he paid attention. It was darker than the night, its delicate black scales absorbing the light. He had to admit that it was beautiful, for a dragon. Said dragon was stretching after being imprisoned for several days and then walked over to him. They both stared into each other's eyes. Toothless saw the hurt and mistrust in the human's eyes while Stoick could catch a glimpse of the dragon's curiosity and intelligence. The chief was caught of guard as Toothless' tail slapped him painfully in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Stoick complained.

To his disbelief the Elder chuckled in amusement. To shock him even further the dragon answered his question. "Fffor getting Hiccup killed." Toothless put too much effort into every syllable, his pronunciation was guttural and hard.

"What do you mean by that and why can you speak?"

"I ressseivvved ssse human ssspeech asss a kind offf payment fffrom Hiccup and what do you sssink ssstartled ssse Monssstrousss Nightmare into aggression?"

Now that Stoick gave it a thought he had to admit that the Nightmare had seemed peaceful enough until his hammer had hit the railing. Guilt washed over him in waves. He was saved from asking what else there was to this whole magic by Toothless taking the initiative. "You hafffe told him Hiccup might get sssome offf my fffeaturesss?"

The Elder nodded in response while Stoick took the opportunity. "Why are you that honest?"

"What good would lying do? Dragonsss alwaysss ssstick to ssse trufff. Well, mossst dragonsss do." With that the Night Fury ran out of the arena and left their sight.

"Why isn't he flying?" Stoick asked the Elder.

"Haven't you seen his tailfin?"

"I didn't take the opportunity to examine it when it was in my face."

"There wouldn't have been too much to see. As Hiccup shot him out of the sky one of his tailfins got ripped of. He can't steer any more."

So this dragon was kind of dependent on his son. They went to get the body.

* * *

Toothless waited for the humans at the hof. He did not overly enjoy his father's presence but Thor was needed to revive his only friend. The god was mostly motionless in his human form but suddenly started to talk, "You know you can control the amount of pollution?"

"I am asss new to magic asss you are to being a good fffassser." was Toothless grim response. Thor remained silent after that.

Stoick rounded the corner carrying Hiccup's in blankets covered body followed by the Elder. All of the chief's attention was on the dead and cold heap in his arms and only realized the godly presence after he had laid down his son's body and turned around to see the Elder kneeling on the ground. He quickly followed suit. They heard a thundering voice telling them to get up. "No need to kneel down, I'm here as a father."

"A fffine fffassser you hafffe been all ssse time." one could hear Toothless mumble. Stoick still had trouble to accept the dragon's godly parents but was totally shocked at its boldness. Thor just smiled at that.

"I take it that everyone agrees to this?" the god asked. Toothless and Stoick nodded in unison, much to each other's dismay. Thor vanished without another word.

Toothless walked over to Hiccup, facing his head and looked at the sky where a dark, stormy cloud swirled above Berk. Suddenly the dragon was hit by several lightning bolts not even flinching. One single, deafening boom followed. Toothless tingled with energy. Stoick saw the Night Fury open its mouth as the whole dragon started to glow purple from the inside. Fatherly instincts took over as he stepped forward to stop the dragon, the Elder barely able to hold him back.

"In worst case scenario Hiccup gets a second pyre." She had not even finished when Toothless let go of the energy threatening to overpower him, bathing Hiccup in his purple fire. This time the body did not burn but heal.

As the last bit of foreign energy left Toothless' body Hiccup could be heard groaning.

"We should leave the two alone, for now. I'm sure he will come to talk to you." Stoick unwillingly followed the Elder's advice.


	4. Chapter - Parting

**Chapter 4 - Parting**

Hiccup woke up in darkness. His skin was tingling, but it was not the unpleasant feeling of being burned alive. Toothless lifted the blanket off of his friend. Sunlight reached Hiccup's eyes and he touched his head, moaning. He than caught sight of his hand which was covered in delicate, black scales. Moving his fingers this way and that way he realized that the anatomy was still the same, only his skin got replaced resembling Toothless' hide. After that he examined his whole body to see that every inch of it was covered in scales. Hiccup touched the skin on his face, trying to find out whether it was scaly or not but the feeling on his fingers was numb. That could mean his face was covered in scales too or the scales on his fingertips suppressed any feeling.

He looked up to see Toothless' curious look. "You did this on purpose, marking me as yours. You possessive lizard!" Toothless tried to look innocent. "Don't look at me with these big eyes!"

"Protectifffe."

"What did you just say?" Hiccup inquired, at first not believing his ears, than remembering their deal.

"I'm not posssesssifffe but protectifffe." was Toothless' reply.

"Isn't it the same? One tries to protect one's possessions?"

"While you _are_ mine, you puny human, you ssstill got your own mind, getting you into trouble way too offften. Sssan I need to protect you and your new ssskin will make my job easssier." Toothless added in thoughts, "_So I wont fail like last time."_

"I see." Hiccup replied sarcastically. "What good does it except for making me stand out like a bonfire in the night?"

"You are fffireprofffe, your ssskin isss toufffer, you can hide better and you don't need to worry about the cold anymore. Besssidesss burnt ssskin really looksss ugly, even when healed."

"I will have to get used to it either way. That does not say I'm entirely happy about it!"

Both, human and dragon, than sat in silence for a long time, pondering on what to say next. Toothless was to get back to talking first, "We brought you sssome closssesss." nodding to a pile. Hiccup stood up and walked over to give the pieces of clothing a better look. Although it was a chilly Berkian night he was not cold in the least, he had to admit Toothless had a point. He decided on a simple linen pant and tunic.

"Now that you can tell me, what is your name?" Hiccup asked.

The dragon looked dumbfounded. "It'sss Tooffflessssss. You named me!"

"No, what is your real name? Before I met you."

"Dragonsss don't fffeel ssse need to name everysssing. I wasss jussst ssse Night Fffury offf my nessst."

"Okay, than would you like to tell me more things about dragon society?"

"Sssome ossser day. It'sss a huge topic and right now I sssink you ssshould go and visssit your fffassser."

"But right after our departure, which I'm sure is inevitable, we will work on your language."

"Hey! It'sss not sssat bad."

"It isss." was Hiccup's reply. "For now you should stick to the shadows, I don't know how much the village knows and I don't trust them to not hurt you."

* * *

Luckily the chief's house was on the edge of the village so they had no trouble reaching it. Toothless made himself comfortable on the roof while Hiccup entered through the backdoor. Stoick sat at the table in front of the hearth in which only a small fire remained. Hiccup was glad for the lack of light as he had not to reveal his appearance, yet. After closing the door he stood there, waiting for his father to begin the talk.

"Thanks for agreeing to revive me and not killing Toothless." Hiccup said when he was fed up with the tense silence filling the room.

"Where is that bea - dragon?" Hiccup motioned upwards in respond. "Hiccup, I am, I'm so sorry." That was not what the teen had expected. "The elder opened my eyes and showed me how miserable your life here was. I didn't realize that the other kids did not want you to be around or beat you up, how the other villagers behaved and, worst of all, how bad a father I have been. I wanted to listen to your true wishes for once. I know I can't make up for all that has happened but I wanted to give you another chance for a happy live, that is why I agreed upon reviving you."

"You are not mad at me for, you know, befriending the Viking's most lethal enemy?" Hiccup could not resist asking this question.

"I can't deny I was enraged and disappointed when he fought us in the arena but I came to understand your need for a friend. A friend that you could not find here." Stoick paused. "The father in me demands to not do so but as a chief I have to, there is no other way, I, I have to outcast you."

Tears could be seen on Stoick's cheek and in his beard. Hiccup rushed to his side, pulling his father into a comforting hug. He never thought he would be in this position but life proved him wrong. "It's okay. I expected it. You have a future here on Berk as chief while I have none, never had one."

Stoick ended the hug, setting Hiccup down at some distance to examine him. With his son standing nearer to the fire he now could see the scales. "What happened to you?" he demanded.

Hiccup flinched. "Toothless would rather have me have scales than burnt skin."

The chief could not help but mock, "That dragon of yours is really possessive, ain't he?

"Protectifffe!" could be heard the protest from above.

Hiccup had to chuckle. "And he has some ears!" He had to say the inevitable in the end, better get it over with. "It would be best if I left this night. I'll go gather some stuff, if you don't mind." After Stoick's permission he decided to push further. "May I say goodbye to Gobber?"

His father had to ponder on that for a moment. "Nobody knows you are alive again and it wouldn't be wise to tell the village. It will be hard enough to tell them a story why the Night Fury managed to escape. Gobber couldn't keep it a secret for very long, that I'm sure about."

"Well, then that's it. Goodbye dad." Hiccup said, embracing the chief one last time.

"Goodbye Hiccup. Don't get yourself killed. And have an eye on my son you _protectifffe_ beast, will you?" Toothless just snorted.

With that Hiccup left for the forge to fetch his sketches and prepare to leave.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am sorry I took so long for such a short chapter. I was just not sure how to do it. Several paragraphs were written, deleted, rewritten and so on until I was finally happy with the result. Finally, the introduction is done!**

**To compensate for the lacking length of this chapter I can write a longer Author's Note. You want longer chapters instead of longer ANs? Can't blame you but I feel the need to explain some things before I continue in this story, might as well rewrite the summary.**

**This will be a 'Hiccup-runs-away' fanfiction with several story arcs. I know exactly where I want to end this but I do not know how long it will take to get there. You may participate and send in story plots you think might be fitting for this story and if I like them I will use them. I already got a couple ideas of what to happen next but the more ideas i get (myself or sent in from you) the longer this story will get up to the point I think nothing else needs to be added and the finale starts.**

**Time to reveal the meaning behind the title. Its not meant to be literal but metaphorical. The worlds Toothless is about to drag Hiccup through are the different plots and story arcs. Nothing all to fantastic. Hope you are not disappointed now.**

**Before people ask about how much Hiccup will change physically: not more than any growing up adult. This is ****not ****a transformation fiction. ****But**** I will be working on a transformation one-shot next as I got an idea stuck in my head I need to write down. Therefore, the wait for the next chapter might be even longer. Said next chapter will be kind of filler (Toothless is going to explain the dragon society to Hiccup. Feel free to send in ideas for this society if you got some!) before the sixth chapter will be the first story arc. (world to be dragged through)**

**See you all next time!**


End file.
